Sous surveillance
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Lors d'une planque, McGee est intrigué par les attitudes suspectes de deux de ses coéquipiers
1. Chapter 1

Dans la tête de notre probie préféré, lors d'une planque...

_

* * *

_

Je déteste les planques mais qui les aiment ? …peut-être Tony. Vu que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour lui de me faire subir ses pires blagues de potache. Fort heureusement, le planning des surveillances a pour une fois joué en ma faveur : je fais équipe avec Gibbs puis avec Ziva.

_Quoi de plus barbant qu'une planque ? taper un rapport ? écouter les monologues de Ducky ? maintenant que tout le matériel de surveillance est installé, il suffit de regarder les écrans de contrôle et parfois de jeter un coup d'œil dans la rue._

_Heureusement que j'évite le moulin à paroles DiNozzo même si là un brin de conversation ne serait pas pour me déplaire. Le patron n'a émis que 5 phrases en 6 heures, je les ai comptées, c'est dire mon ennui. Vivement que Ziva arrive. _

_Gibbs semble impatient de s'en aller, il n'arrête pas de regarder sa montre. Il a peut-être un rendez-vous avec Mallison Hart, un petit déj' sympa en tête à tête. Arrête les suppositions McGee où le boss avec son sixième sens va comprendre que tu t'intéresses à sa vie privée._

_Ziva a déjà cinq bonnes minutes de retard, étrange. Les sourcils froncés de Gibbs indiquent qu'il s'en est aperçu et que cela l'énerve prodigieusement._

On frappe enfin à la porte.

Ziva fait son entrée dans l'appartement, les cheveux en bataille, le visage empourpré et le souffle court.

« Désolée, Gibbs, mon réveil n'a pas sonné » dit-elle en évitant son regard.

Celui-ci ignore ses excuses, pousse un fort soupir de mécontentement et prend congé sans un mot.

Ziva s'installe dans un fauteuil en émettant un bâillement sonore.

« Un petit thé, pour te réveiller, ça te dit ? »

« Avec plaisir » me réponds-elle en prenant des jumelles pour observer la rue.

_Heureusement que Tony ne sait pas que j'ai amené une bouilloire, sinon cela aurait été à coup sûr ma fête. Le thé vert et zéro glucides pendant 6 mois et me voilà maintenant avec vingt kilos en moins. Seul inconvénient, le changement constant de garde-robe._

_Tiens, Ziva est habillée de la même façon que la veille, à l'exception de son haut. Elle porte à présent un tee-shirt noir siglé NCIS, un de ceux dont elle garde toujours un exemplaire dans son sac à dos. Elle n'a peut-être pas passé la nuit chez elle. Oh, Oh, elle a capté ma façon de détailler sa tenue._

« Tiens ton thé » dis-je rapidement

« Merci »

Le thé est brûlant mais cela n'empêche pas Ziva d'y tremper ses lèvres.

En reposant sa tasse, elle se passe la main sur le visage.

« Tu fais une allergie ? »

« Non » me répond-elle de manière très assurée.

« Tu as des rougeurs autour de la bouche et sur les joues »

En se regardant dans un miroir, elle pousse un O exclamatif

«Je te l'avais dit. Une idée de ce qui t'a causé, cela ?»

Face à son silence persistant, j'avance des pistes :

«Tu as changé de crème ou peut-être que tu as dormi sur une taie d'oreiller irritante ? »

Elle me lance un regard noir qui m'invite clairement à cesser mon questionnement.

_Laisse tomber McGee, elle ne te dira jamais où elle a dormi. Proposons lui plutôt une activité distrayante._

« Hébreu contre japonais »

_J'adore ce jeu qu'on a inventé récemment. Elle me dit un mot en hébreu, je lui réponds en japonais et vice-versa. Je suis content d'avoir étudié les langues orientales au MIT et les cours particuliers d'hébreu que je prends depuis peu commencent à porter leurs fruits. La preuve, je gagne le jeu et je suis le premier à m'accorder une sieste. Au bout de deux heures, Ziva me réveille pour à son tour se reposer._

_Il me reste moins d une heure de surveillance et j'ai hâte de quitte cette planque pour retrouver mon appartement._

On frappe à la porte. On échange un regard surpris avec Ziva. Je me saisis de mon revolver pour ouvrir.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise en découvrant l'identité de notre visiteur.

Une fois la porte refermée, je regarde aussitôt ma montre.

« Tony, mais tu es en avance de plus de trente minutes ! »

« Et alors, McTempus, quel est le problème ? » dit-il en enlevant sa veste

« La ponctualité n'est pas ton fort, Tony et encore moins le fait d'être en avance »

Il me lance un sourire narquois.

Un détail me saute soudain aux yeux : « Tu t'es rasé ! »

« Mais quel observateur, McGenius !»

« Je croyais que tu avais décidé de garder ta barbe indéfiniment que cela te donnait l'air mystérieux et mature, c'était pas cela ton baratin de la semaine passé? »

« Je m'en suis lassé » dit-il en se caressant ses joues lisses.

« A demain ! » dis-je à Ziva qui semblait comme hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait dans la rue et était restée muette depuis l'arrivée de Tony.

En sortant, j'aperçois un sac posé près de la porte d'entrée.

_Tiens Tony à apporter à manger. Le sac porte l'inscription « Falafels Delices », le restaurant préféré de Ziva, situé à l'autre bout de Washington. Il a du faire un véritable détour pour les trouver. Oh, Oh, tout cela est vraiment étrange._

_Ziva en retard, Tony en avance, Ziva avec des rougeurs, Tony se rasant la barbe, Ziva qui ne dort pas chez elle, Tony qui achète les plats préfèrés de Ziva, Oh mon dieu, ils l'ont fait. Ils l'ont fait._

_Faut que je téléphone à Abby._

* * *

Reviews appréciées...

Un deuxième chapitre consacré à ce qu'ils ont fait est en cours d'écriture…


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai décidé de rallonger un peu cette histoire..._

* * *

_Incroyable, personne ne me jette des regards inquisiteurs. J'avais presque oublié que l'on pouvait passer inaperçue au milieu d'un restaurant. La preuve Timmy vient de rentrer et de scanner la salle sans me voir. Je suis obligée d'agiter la main pour attirer son attention._

Parvenu à ma table, je m'empresse de me lever et de le serrer dans mes bras.

_Il m'a manqué, ils me manquent tous quand je ne les vois pas quotidiennement._

« C'est quoi ce look, Abs ? j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître » s'exclame-t-il surpris

« Ma façon à moi de célébrer Mardi Gras : Jean, tee-shirt bleu, baskets, pas de maquillage, cheveux lâchés. Tu n'aimes pas ? c'est trop no-look ? »

« Si, si, c'est juste que cela change » dit McGee en m'adressant un tendre sourire.

_C'est vrai qu'il adorait me voir au naturel du temps où on sortait ensemble._

« Bon alors, on commande et après tu me racontes tout. Tu veux des gnocchis ou des lasagnes? Ils font aussi ici un fabuleux risotto aux champignons et puis… »

« Pas de glucides, tu te rappelles, Abby ? » me sermonne-t-il

« McGee, tes poignets d'amour me manquent » dis-je malgré moi à voix haute

« Et ben pas à moi. Je vais prendre un steak au poivre avec des haricots verts » dit-il en s'adressant à la serveuse qui venait pour prendre la commande.

« Cela sera pour moi des spaghettis aux crevettes. Merci…bon alors que se passe-t-il, McGee, tu m'as intrigué avec ce message ? »

« Je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Ziva et Tony » chuchote-t-il

« Quelque chose, tu peux être plus précis ? » demande-je piquée par la curiosité

« Je pense… je pense… je pense… qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ! » lâche-t-il avec difficulté, en rougissant légèrement.

« Tu penses ou tu en es sur ? disposes-tu de preuves ? » dis-je suspicieuse

« On va dire plutôt un faisceau de présomption »

« On va pas loin avec des présomptions, McGee »

« Je sais Abs, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de garder cela pour moi »

« Tu rigoles. Parles-moi donc de tes présomptions » dis-je en tentant de calmer mon excitation

« Hier ou plutôt tout à l'heure, pendant la surveillance avec Ziva, j'ai remarqué des choses étranges. Déjà Ziva est arrivée en retard, ce qui n'est vraiment pas son genre. Elle était toute dépenaillée et portait quasiment les mêmes fringues que la veille. »

« Elle n'a peut-être pas passé la nuit chez elle, mais cela ne dit pas qu'elle a vu Tony pour autant » en déduis-je

« Je te l'accorde sauf que Tony a fait lui aussi un truc étrange. Il est venu une bonne demie-heure en avance pour prendre la suite de la surveillance. Et il est venu avec un paquet provenant de Falafels Delice, le resto préféré de Ziva »

« Tu supposes qu'il est venu en avance pour passer du temps avec elle et qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir avec son plat favori. Je te suis sauf que les connaissant, ils se sont peut-être auparavant disputés et c'était un moyen pour lui de se faire pardonner »

« C'est une possibilité aussi. Mais Ziva avait des rougeurs sur le visage comme si elle s'était passé un truc abrasif sur les joues et la bouche. Quand je l'ai interrogé là-dessus, elle est restée évasive et quand Tony est arrivé je n'ai pu que remarquer qu'il avait rasé sa barbe »

« Oh, oh, je vois où tu veux en venir. Une barbe, cela peut-être très irritant quand on s'embrasse. »

La serveuse vient d'arriver avec nos plats mais je n'y touche pas. Je dois d'abord vérifier certaines choses en pianotant sur mon iphone.

« Rien de bien concluant » dis-je au bout de quelques instants un brin déçue

« De quoi parles-tu ? » me demande McGee la bouche pleine

« J'ai regardé les derniers appels passés par nos deux amis sur leurs portables. A part Tony qui a commandé une pizza, nada »

« Tu? quoi ? tu oses nous espionner ? » s'exclame Tim

« Mais qui parles McGossip ? Bon on n'est pas bien avancé pour autant. J'ai une idée : tu les appelles. Ils sont toujours en planque ensemble ? oui ? ok tu te débrouilles pour qu'ils branchent à leur insu la webcam de l'ordinateur portable. Comme cela, on verra bien si ils se passent quelque chose »

« Non ! mais non, mais qu'est ce que je vais leur raconter pour qu'ils fassent cela? »

« Je compte sur ton imagination Thom E. Gemcity » assène-je vivement pour finir par le convaincre.

Après avoir longtemps soupiré, il se saisit de son téléphone et converse quelques instants avec Tony.

En raccrochant, il appuye sur la touche haut parleur et pose son iphone entre nos deux assiettes.

« Rassures moi, ils nous entendent pas eux? » demande-je un brin inquiète.

Non me fit McGee de la tête tandis que Ziva apparut alors à l'écran :

« Qu'est ce McGee voulait ? » demande-t-elle les sourcils froncés

« Vérifier que le matériel fonctionnait correctement » lui répondit Tony hors champ

« Et cela lui prend comme cela, alors qu'il est de repos ? » poursuit-elle

« Apparemment, tu connais Mcgadget et son obsession de la technologie »

Un silence s'ensuivit avec une Ziva plongée dans ses pensées :

« Il se doute de quelque chose » s'exclame-t-elle soudain

« Mais comment cela est possible ? il est doué d'un sixième sens comme Gibbs » dit Tony

« Il est simplement devenu un bon enquêteur. Fais voir ce qu'il t'a fait faire » ordonna Ziva.

Elle pianote alors sur l'ordinateur portable.

« Mince, cela a planté » s'exclame McGee

« Ces iphone sont vraiment nuls » dis-je pour le rassurer

Une enveloppe apparait alors sur l'écran. McGee s'empresse d'ouvrir le SMS qu'on vient de lui envoyer.

Expéditeur : Ziva

Message : « Tu es un homme mort »

J'adresse un sourire désolé à Tim.

* * *

_Reviews toujours appréciées...promis les deux prochains chapitres se passeront exclusivement avec Tony et Ziva_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mille mercis pour les reviews...._

* * *

**La veille...**

_J'apprécie la compagnie de McGee, son calme, son goût pour la littérature mais je suis toujours contente de l'arrivée de Tony dans la planque. Je me lasse sûrement du jeu Hébreu contre japonais._

_Evidemment, il est en retard. Il dira pile à l'heure. Esprit de contradiction poussé à son paroxysme. _

Il arrive, chambre McGee sur sa tenue vestimentaire_._

_ Je trouve que pourtant sa chemise rose claire lui va plutôt bien, mais enfin tout est bon pour asticoter le bleu._

Tim s'en va sans demander son reste.

_Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose a changé. Tout d'abord sa barbe. Mais quelle idée ? Ça le vieillit et cache son beau visage. Et puis ça me rappelle Michael, des mauvais souvenirs, il ne s'en rend évidemment pas compte. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas une de ses dernières conquêtes qui lui a suggérée cela. Parce que Tony, après une longue période d'abstinence a repris ses habitudes de play-boy. Je pensais qu'il avait mûri après Jeanne, après la Somalie..._

« Pas trop long la surveillance avec le bleu ? » demande Tony nonchalamment en s'asseyant à côté de moi

« Pas du tout, McGee est d'excellente compagnie »

« Mais rien ne vaut la mienne, n'est-ce pas Ziva ? » dit il pour me titiller

« Disons que ses sujets de conversation sont plus variés que les films de cinéma, les filles de FHM ou sa nouvelle pilosité. »

« je suis sur que tu adores ma barbe. » dit-il en se passant les mains sur ses joues

« Je la déteste » avoue-je simplement

« En tout cas, elle plait à beaucoup de femmes » lance-t-il un sourire accroché aux lèvres

« Tu parles de : Sandie ? Mandie ? Vicky ou Lucy ? »

« Tu peux rajouter Marcia, Angela, Anna… »

« Tu es vraiment le roi des Machos » l'interrompe-je vivement

« Et toi, tu caches mal ta jalousie ! »

« Dans tes rêves, Tony, je ne vois pas de quoi je serais jalouse» dis-je en essayant d'adopter un ton calme

« Tu as peut-être envie de rajouter ton nom à la liste ? » dit-il en me lançant un regard provocateur

« Je pensais que tu avais changer Tony »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Zee-va. » insiste-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi

« Parce que cela en était une ? »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux mais reste silencieux.

_J'ai soudainement très chaud et je prie pour que le rouge ne me monte pas aux joues. Je refuse de rentrer dans ce jeu stupide auquel nous avons déjà joué trop longtemps. Provoquer l'autre pour tester l'effet que l'on a sur lui tout en se gardant bien de faire le premier pas._

« J'ai changé et j'espérais que toi aussi » dis-je sincèrement

« A quoi bon changer, Ziva ? Tu peux me dire ce que cela apporte ? comme dire à une femme qu'on l'aime pour qu'ensuite l'entendre t'accuser du meurtre de son père. Ou encore aller sauver une autre à l'autre bout de la terre pour qu'après elle ne voit en toi qu'un simple collègue. Dis-moi donc à quoi cela sert de changer ? »crie-t-il soudainement.

J'ouvre la bouche pour émettre une parole, n'importe laquelle, mais rien ne sort. Je tourne les talons pour me réfugier dans la salle de bain.

_ Je fais toujours preuve de plus de courage devant une bombe à désamorcer que devant mes sentiments ou ceux des autres. _

J'entends au loin mon portable sonner deux fois.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et me regarde dans le miroir.

_Je trouve que j'ai vieilli_. _Mes premières rides, même si elles sont légères, marquent maintenant mon regard. Il faut que j'avance dans la vie et pour cela que je tire un trait définitif sur la possibilité d'une éventuelle relation avec Tony. C'est un bon ami, un excellent coéquipier et on doit arrêter tous les deux nos petits jeux stupides. _

Je sors de la salle de bain déterminée à prendre la vache par les cornes.

« Tony, que fais-tu avec mon portable ? » dis-je en me précipitant vers lui pour le reprendre

« je viens d'envoyer un message » me répond-il laconiquement

« Quoi ! mais à qui ? » demande-je un brin paniqué

« Damon. Il voulait t'inviter ce soir, je lui ai dit que tu avais déjà un rendez-vous. »

« Ah oui et avec qui ? » dis-je en criant

« Moi »

* * *

Reviews ? avant le dernier chapitre


	4. Chapter 4

_Whisky, Pizza, Film. Trois mots magiques qui vont, j'espère, me faire rapidement oublier cette soirée catastrophique._

_Je pensais en avoir connu des rendez-vous ratés mais celui-là surpasse tous les autres. Pire que le déjeuner où une fille avait vomi ses huîtres dans mon assiette. Pire que le dîner où un mari trompé m'avait collé un coup de poing au beau milieu d'un restaurant bondé._

_Elle aurait pu faire un effort et changer de tenue. Elle avait eu tout le temps de se préparer, contrairement à moi, qui avait du courir après la planque avec Gibbs pour me doucher et enfiler un costume._

_Ce whisky ne vaut pas le vingt ans d'âge du boss mais il fera l'affaire. Je suis vraiment en train de devenir comme lui. Vu son passif en matière de femmes, faudrait que je vois à trouver un modèle un peu plus positif sous peine de finir tout seul à faire de la menuiserie._

_N'ayant pas dépassé le stade de l'apéritif, mon estomac crie famine._

« Allo Aldo. Come estai ? Va bene. Oui comme d'habitude une napolitaine. Ciao ».

_Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, sûrement à ce que soit facile, comme avec toutes les autres. Mais c'est Ziva, la fille qui ne supporte pas que je lui tienne la porte du restaurant ou que je me charge tout seul du choix de la bouteille de vin. A voir du machisme, où il y a simplement de la galanterie._

_Arrête de ruminer et regarde plutôt un film. Mais lequel ? Pas d'humeur pour une comédie. Un bon film cynique fera parfaitement l'affaire._

Mon portable sonne. Je vérifie l'identité de l'appelant et je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir le nom de Ziva. J'ignore son appel mais elle persiste quatre fois. Impossible de l'éteindre : Règle n°3 : ne jamais être injoignable.

A contrecœur, je décroche :

« DiNozzo »

« Tony, euh…, est-ce que…euh… »

« Ziva, je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de parler. A demain. » dis-je sur un ton que j'espère calme et dénué de colère.

Je raccroche en espérant qu'elle ait bien compris le message.

_Bon revenons au choix du film. C'est toujours compliqué : on se fait des idées, on a de grands espoirs, la pochette est jolie, la bande-annonce attrayante et c'est une immense déception… un peu comme le rendez-vous de ce soir avec Ziva._

_Faut que j'arrête de penser à elle, si je ne veux pas me gâcher encore plus cette soirée._

On frappe à la porte, sûrement le livreur_._

_Et merde, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu._

_J'aurais du vérifier l'identité de mon visiteur du soir par le judas. Ziva se tient donc dans l'encadrement de la porte un carton à pizza dans les mains._

_Je sais ce qu'elle va dire mais je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre :_

« Je ne veux pas parler Ziva » dis-je sur un ton ferme tout en m'emparant de la pizza.

Je m'apprête à refermer la porte quand elle coince son pied dans l'entrebâillement.

_Elle ne lâche jamais prise, autant la laisser faire._

Je m'affale dans le canapé sans lui jeter un regard.

« On doit pourtant parler, Tony »

Je l'ignore en mettant en allumant la télévision. J'ouvre le carton et entame un bout de pizza en fixant l'écran.

Elle se place en entre l'écran et moi. Je me penche pour tenter d'apercevoir l'émission que je fais semblant de suivre. Elle se déplace pour à nouveau me boucher la vue.

Agacé, je lâche :

« Ok, Ziva, tu as gagné, tu es encore plus puérile que moi. »

« Je suis têtue, pas puérile. » me répond-elle fière d'avoir provoqué une réaction de ma part

«Comme tu veux» dis-je d'une voix blasée

« Ok, on parle alors ? » me demande-t-elle de façon faussement enjouée

« De quoi ? De ta façon de t'imposer chez les autres à une heure tardive ? »

« Arrête tes sarcasmes, Tony ! Je veux parler de nous, tu le sais parfaitement ».

« Nous n'existe pas. Tu veux donc parler de rien, trop métaphysique pour moi à cette heure tardive » dis-je en mâchouillant nonchalamment ma pizza

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et prends une part de pizza.

« Parlons alors de notre rendez-vous raté, alors » propose-t-elle

Je ne sais pas si sa façon détaché d'aborder les choses ou alors le sujet de conversation proposé, mais je perds mon calme.

Je jette ma part de pizza dans le carton, arrête la télé, m'essuie mes lèvres et me penche vers elle.

« Ok, parlons franchement de ce qui va rester dans mes annales personnelles, comme le pire rendez-vous de ma vie : j'ai détesté ta façon de ne faire aucun effort pour ce rendez-vous, ta façon de soupirer chaque fois que je tentais d'alléger l'atmosphère et surtout tes désagréables réflexes, comme dégager ta main quand je l'effleure à peine. »

Mon visage est à quelques centimètres du sien et elle me jette un regard noir de colère.

« Mais tu t'attendais à quoi Ziva ? que je te saute dessus ? Mais tu n'en vaux pas la peine, je l'ai compris ce soir » dis-je en me relevant et en me dirigeant vers le bar pour me servir un autre verre.

Elle me suit comme je m'y attendais en me lançant de façon véhémente :

« Évidemment, je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles faciles avec qui tu couches d'habitude. »

Je lui réponds en débouchant une bouteille de whisky, un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

« Effectivement, tu n'es pas facile, Ziva »

_Ok, maintenant elle va partir. Je devrais être soulagé mais je ne lui suis pas. Sûrement parce que cela veut dite que c'est fini avant que cela ait commencé. Je reste silencieux en avalant doucement mon verre tout en redoutant le moment, où la porte d'entrée va claquer. Mais rien ne vient._

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et se saisit d'un verre. Je la sers. _Etrange sentiment de déjà vu._

Elle boit cul sec. Je n'ose toujours pas la regarder. Je cherche vainement quelque chose à dire pour rompre le silence pesant qui vient de s'installer. _Peut-être que je devrais m'excuser, même si c'est contraire aux règles._

Je me saisis à nouveau de la bouteille pour me resservir un verre mais elle attrape ma main et la pose sur le comptoir du bar. A ma grande surprise, elle ne la lâche pas et entremêle ses doigts aux miens. Ma gorge est sèche et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère tout à coup. C'est tellement énorme pour elle de montrer de l'affection et surtout à mon égard.

Elle a fait le premier pas et je me dois de faire le deuxième. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans. Je dégage ma main et je la regarde enfin. Elle est visiblement surprise par mon geste mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'inquiéter en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je lui lance un regard tendre pour la rassurer sur la sincérité de mes intentions. Ses yeux sombres sont soudainement émus et je regarde avec envie ses lèvres.

Après cela, mon cerveau a déconnecté. Trop d'émotions, trop de baisers, trop de caresses.

J'ai repris mes esprits après un trop court sommeil pour voir Ziva se rhabiller à la va-vite.

En me voyant me réveiller, elle sourit et vient se placer contre moi :

« Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour que cette relation fonctionne, Tony ? » me demande-t-elle en me caressant la joue

« Eviter que les autres le sachent ? »

« Ça aussi, ça serait bien. Mais il faudrait surtout impérativement que tu rases cette barbe affreuse qui me râpe les joues. »

FIN

* * *

_Pour ce qui sera très probablement ma dernière fanfiction sur NCIS, les reviews seront d'autant plus appréciées._


End file.
